Close
by Chrome83
Summary: Tout avait commencé par un simple message enregistré, et la promesse d'une belle soirée. Et puis...
**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Comme j'ai un peu de mal à écrire ma fiction à chapitre The Horror Of Our Love en ce moment, je me lance dans quelques one-shots pour faire patienter. Les pannes, c'est terrible.**

 **Bon alors, je sais pas si je vais me faire que des amis avec ce one-shot honnêtement mais bon, autant vivre dangereusement hein ! haha. Il est inspiré par la chanson _Close_ de Rascal Flatts.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. J'ai pas grand chose à dire sans spoiler le contenu alors mes notes d'auteur sont à la fin.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Close**

 _It's just another simple_

 _Voicemail message_

 _"Baby, I love you_

 _And I can't wait to see you tonight"_

Ce sont les rayons du soleil sur son visage qui tirèrent Akaashi des bras de Morphée ce matin-là. Il avait oublié de tirer les rideaux la veille avant d'aller se coucher, et la lumière réussissait à passer au travers des fentes des volets en bois. Il grogna et remua vaguement, tirant la couverture au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger de la lumière diffuse dans laquelle baignait sa chambre.

Il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, et il aurait apprécié pouvoir dormir jusqu'à midi. Mais le beau temps en avait décidé autrement, et maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir.

A contre-coeur, il repoussa sa couverture et s'assit sur le matelas. L'horloge murale en forme de chouette accrochée au mur en face du lit affichait neuf heures et demi passées. A peine. Il esquissa une légère moue contrariée, mais se leva tout de même. Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine pour se préparer un thé, mais en passant dans le couloir, il vit qu'une petite diode clignotait sur le téléphone fixe, signe qu'il avait un message vocal enregistré.

Alors en passant, il pressa une touche pour le lire, et il activa le haut-parleur pour l'écouter tout en étant dans la pièce à coté. Alors qu'il ouvrait un placard pour en sortir un mug, une voix s'éleva.

"Hey hey heeey Akaashi !", c'était la voix de Bokuto, forte et enjouée comme d'habitude. "Je voulais juste te rappeler que je passerai te prendre à huit heures ce soir alors sois prêt, d'accord ?"

Akaashi souffla un léger rire. Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit à l'heure. Il mit sa tasse remplie d'eau au micro-onde pour la faire chauffer.

"Tu sais...", continua Bokuto d'un ton un peu moins enthousiaste, presque gêné. "J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir. Tu me manques..."

Un léger sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Keiji alors qu'une douce chaleur se rependait dans sa poitrine. Bokuto était tellement mignon lorsqu'il prenait ce ton embarrassé pour lui dire ce genre de choses.

"E-enfin bref ! A ce soir alors !" Et juste avant de terminer son message, il ajouta, "Je t'aime."

Le silence tomba une seconde avant que la voix électronique du téléphone ne demande s'il souhaitait supprimer le message ou l'archiver. Le noiraud revint dans le couloir et fixa l'appareil une seconde avant de presser la touche de sauvegarde en souriant, les joues légèrement rosies. Il ne pouvait pas effacer un tel message maintenant.

Son sourire s'élargit un petit peu. Ils devaient aller au cinéma voir un film d'action dont Koutaro n'avait eu de cesse de parler avec excitation. Il voulait vraiment aller le voir, et il voulait aller le voir avec son petit ami. Akaashi n'avait pu qu'accepter. Il n'avait pu dire non à une soirée cinéma avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et puis il n'avait rien contre ce genre de film.

C'était une soirée qu'ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup attendue.

Il entendit le micro-onde sonner et il retourna à la cuisine pour récupérer son mug et un sachet de thé à infuser. Il s'installa ensuite sur le canapé et alluma la télévision. Il ne la regardait que rarement parce qu'il trouvait les programmes ennuyeux, mais le matin, lorsqu'il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir le temps de son petit déjeuner, il mettait une chêne au hasard.

Ce matin, son dévolu se jeta sur du télé-achat. Sans doute un des types de programme le plus agaçant à son humble avis. Sa mère aimait bien ça cependant, et c'était en regardant la télé avec elle un jour qu'il avait pu acheter à Bokuto une énorme peluche en forme de hibou qu'il lui avait offerte pour sa cérémonie des diplômes deux ans auparavant. Il l'avait adorée.

Il était là, écoutant la présentatrice venter les mérites d'une cure amincissante probablement inefficace quand il entendit frapper à sa porte d'entrée. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant qu'il n'attendait personne, mais se leva pour ouvrir.

"Kuroo-san"

"Yo !", salua Kuroo avec un sourire, "Je ne te réveille pas j'espère ?"

Akaashi secoua doucement la tête, "Non, j'étais réveillé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Ah, désolé. En fait, Kenma ne retrouve plus son t-shirt Zelda et il pense l'avoir laissé ici la dernière fois qu'il a passé la nuit chez toi. Enfin, tu sais comment il est, il a tendance à ne pas toujours faire attention. Alors comme il ne pouvait pas passer, j'ai proposé de venir à sa place."

"Oh. Hm, je ne crois pas être tombé sur son t-shirt, mais tu peux entrer le chercher si tu veux", proposa Keiji en se décalant sur le coté.

"Merci" Kuroo entra et quitta ses chaussures alors que le propriétaire des lieux retournaient dans le salon pour éteindre la télé. Il allait aider son ami à chercher, alors il ne servait à rien qu'elle reste allumée. Il rejoignit Kuroo dans la chambre, et le chat avait déjà le nez dans l'armoire.

Sans un mot, Akaashi entreprit de fouiller dans la commode, en quête du t-shirt perdu de son ami.

"Oho ?"

L'onomatopée lui fit tourner la tête vers Tetsurou qui venait de sortir un vêtement du placard, et le tenait déplié devant lui avec un sourire, "Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais gardé."

Keiji s'approcha pour observer le sweat. Il était noir et portait une inscription en blanc sur le devant : _hooter than u_. C'était un sweat à Bokuto. Akaashi étira un léger rictus.

"Il l'a oublié ici." A croire que tout le monde oubliait ses vêtements chez lui.

"Tu te souviens comme il était excité quand on lui a offert ?", demanda Kuroo avec un regard plein de nostalgie.

Ils lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire. Il se souvenait de ses yeux brillant de mille feux quand il avait sorti le vêtement du papier cadeau, et comme il était fier de le porter. Quel simple d'esprit, il ne lui en fallait vraiment pas beaucoup.

"Oui. Il a dit que c'était le meilleur cadeau qu'il avait jamais reçu."

Kuroo ricana, "Il a dit ça pour chaque cadeau !"

C'était vrai. Mais c'était ce qui était mignon avec Bokuto, sa manie de toujours s'émerveiller de tout. Quand on lui offrait quelque chose, on pouvait être sûr que ça lui plairait. Sans doute parce qu'il accordait plus d'importance à l'attention qu'au présent en lui-même.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as gardé ?"

Akaashi haussa les épaules, "Il tient chaud."

Kuroo pouffa, "Oh je vois"

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel le plus âgé continua de fixer intensément le vêtement, comme s'il en attendait quelque chose et finalement, il le replia et le reposa là où il l'avait trouvé, "Bon, le t-shirt de Kenma."

Une seconde, Akaashi capta un air de douleur dans le regard de Kuroo, comme s'il voulait pleurer, et cela lui fit une pointe au coeur. Kuroo et Bokuto ne pouvaient plus se voir, et il savait à quel point le chat en souffrait. ça lui rappela le message vocal qu'il avait écouté un peu plus tôt ce matin. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et retourna fouiller la commode.

Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils retrouvèrent le vêtement dans la salle de bain, caché sous d'autres vêtements.

"Sérieusement, un jour c'est sa tête qu'il oubliera"

"Kozume n'est pas si souvent distrait que ça."

"Il l'est quand il se concentre sur quelque chose. Et comme il est toujours concentré sur ses jeux..."

Kuroo soupira. On voyait qu'il était habitué. Après tout, c'était lui qui s'occupait de Kenma depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Il était un peu comme son gardien.

"Merci de m'avoir laissé le chercher en tout cas", sourit-il alors qu'ils étaient dans l'entrée, juste avant qu'il ne parte.

"C'est normal. Salue Kozume de ma part", sourit Keiji en retour.

"Hm, je le ferai. Bon eh bien, à plus !"

"A plus tard"

Il referma la porte une fois son ami parti, et il soupira. Tout d'un coup, il avait la boule au ventre et se sentait étrangement triste et seul. Il retourna dans sa chambre et sortit le sweat du placard. On était au milieu du printemps et il faisait trop chaud pour le porter, mais il l'enfila tout de même.

Il était trop grand pour lui et les manches cachaient ses mains, et il l'avait tellement porté que l'odeur de Koutaro en avait presque totalement disparue. Il se rappela toutes ces soirées où il s'était blottit dedans, lorsqu'il se sentait seul ou que Bokuto lui manquait. Il avait dit qu'il l'avait gardé parce qu'il lui tenait chaud, mais c'était tellement plus que ça.

Il remonta bien le col pour y emmitoufler son cou, savourant le contact doux du tissus contre sa peau. Il ferma les yeux, et la chaleur du vêtement était comme l'étreinte de Koutaro. C'était comme s'il était là avec lui à cet instant, le serrant dans ses bras comme il le faisait toujours.

Il étouffa un sanglot qui sembla le surprendre lui-même, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, ses yeux s'élargirent de stupeur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait ? ça n'avait aucun sens. Il ne devrait pas pleurer. Et pourtant, à chaque seconde de plus en plus de larmes venaient tremper ses joues, et malgré ses tentatives vaines de les sécher, d'autres venaient inéluctablement remplacer celles qu'il venait de chasser.

Non, non. C'était injuste ! Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il pensait qu'il ne pleurerait plus. Il pensait qu'il était prêt, mais... il n'était pas encore prêt. Les lèvres tremblantes, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et regarda les larmes tomber sur ses cuisses.

ça alors, ça faisait pourtant des mois qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Au moins trois. Il pensait avoir franchi un cap, mais revoir Kuroo aujourd'hui, ressasser des souvenirs avec lui, cela avait dû rouvrir des blessures qu'il pensait parfaitement cicatrisées. Il avait été bête.

Il se releva et chancela jusqu'au couloir. Jusqu'au téléphone. Il pressa la touche des messages vocaux et s'appuya contre le mur.

"Hey hey heeey Akaashi !" Il soupira et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir sur le sol, les yeux fermés, les épaules agitées de sanglots.

"Je voulais juste te rappeler que je passerai te prendre à huit heures ce soir alors sois prêt, d'accord ?"

Akaashi étouffa un rire amer. Il l'avait attendu. Il avait été prêt à huit heures. Il avait même été prêt à sept heures quarante-sept pour être précis. Et il avait attendu. Mais il n'était jamais venu le chercher.

"Tu sais, j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir. Tu me manques..."

"Tu me manques aussi...", souffla Keiji en serrant les poings. Il lui manquait tellement. Il lui manquait plus que tout.

Cela faisait un an qu'il lui manquait.

Cela faisait un an depuis qu'il avait laissé ce message sur son répondeur, et un an que Keiji ne pouvait se résoudre à l'effacer. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait de sa voix. Le dernier je t'aime qu'il lui avait dit.

Cela faisait un an depuis l'accident qui avait tué Bokuto Koutaro. Un accident tragique et pourtant si commun. Sa moto contre une voiture, alors qu'il était en route pour venir chercher son petit ami et l'emmener au cinéma voir le film qu'il voulait à tout prix voir en sa compagnie.

Un jeune de plus tué sur la route, comme il y en avait des tonnes chaque année. La presse en avait parlé comme d'un fait divers. Mais pour Akaashi, ça avait été bien plus que ça. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie dans cet accident.

Cela l'avait détruit. Pendant des semaines, il avait été totalement amorphe. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre, n'avait fait que pleurer. Il s'était senti perdu, abandonné, avait cru que sa vie n'aurait plus jamais aucun sens. Il avait été en colère.

Il avait voulu tout foutre en l'air, jeter toutes les affaires que Koutaro avait un jour laissées chez lui. Et il l'avait fait. Il avait débarrassé toutes ses affaires. Cela avait prit longtemps au final. Remplir les cartons s'était avéré beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Kuroo était venu l'aider. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup pleuré.

Il n'avait gardé qu'une chose. Le sweat de son anniversaire. Il avait tenté de s'en débarrasser une centaine de fois au moins, mais il n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Il avait trop besoin de l'illusion d'une étreinte qu'il lui donnait.

Un jour, sa mère lui avait dit en croyant le réconforter, qu'il finirait par trouver quelqu'un d'autre qu'il aimerait peut-être même encore plus fort qu'il aimait Bokuto. ça l'avait mit en colère. Il savait, au plus profond de lui, qu'il n'aimerait jamais personne comme il aimait Bokuto. Il était la première personne qu'il ai jamais aimé. Et il l'avait aimé de tout son être. Et il l'aimait encore du plus profond de son coeur.

Il savait qu'il ne retrouverait plus jamais quelqu'un comme lui. Qu'il n'aimerait plus jamais comme ça. Il savait qu'un an auparavant, il avait perdu son âme soeur.

Mais toute une année s'était écoulée. Plus d'une année même. Il avait fait son deuil. Lorsque chaque matin, il réécoutait le message sur sa boite vocale, lorsqu'il enfilait ce vieux sweat quand il avait froid, il ne pleurait plus comme il le faisait au début. Il souriait plutôt, et se rappeler des souvenirs ne le faisait plus vraiment souffrir.

C'était ça, faire son deuil. Il pensait toujours à Koutaro, mais ne se rappelait plus de lui dans la douleur. Il se le rappelait dans une douce nostalgie qui le rendait mélancolique, mais aussi doucement heureux.

Il était sûr d'avoir fait son deuil. Mais il arrivait, une fois de temps en temps, que le manque soit plus fort et qu'il sombre dans les larmes. Et il se rappelait alors qu'il était toujours en enfer. L'enfer du manque insoutenable de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Mais... ça ne durait pas. Et lorsque les larmes se tarissaient, il soufflait un grand coup et se disait qu'il pouvait aller de l'avant. Un jour, Kuroo lui avait dit que c'était ce que Bokuto aurait voulu pour lui. Il avait trouvé ça terriblement cliché. Mais il avait fini par admettre que peut-être il avait raison.

Le message était terminé depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque Keiji se releva. Il avait cessé de pleurer. Comme à chaque fois, il pressa la touche d'archivage. Aujourd'hui encore, il ne pouvait toujours pas le supprimer. Demain il l'écouterait encore, et le jour d'après, et encore le suivant. Il lui rappelait sa voix enjouée et vive qu'il refusait d'oublier, et c'était comme s'il était là avec lui.

Et il se sentait proche de lui.

* * *

 _'Cause that makes him feel close_

 _To saying goodbye, getting_

 _On with his life_

 _Maybe give love another try_

 _One more try_

C'est le son de la pluie contre les carreaux de la fenêtre qui tirèrent Akaashi des bras de Morphée ce matin-là. L'automne était bien installé et la pluie était fréquente en ce moment. ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il aimait la pluie.

Il sortit de son lit et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Au passage, il lança le message enregistré sur son répondeur en se disant que sans doute il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans ce petit rituel matinal. Il ouvrit un placard pour en sortir un mug alors que la voix de l'amour de sa vie venait résonner à ses oreilles, forte et enjouée.

Il remplit sa tasse et la mit à chauffer. En attendant, il sortit la boite de thé pour se rendre compte qu'il n'en avait plus et se souvenir qu'il devait en acheter la veille. ça lui était totalement sortit de l'esprit.

Il jura à demi-voix en comprenant qu'il allait devoir sortir en acheter maintenant. A contre-coeur, il enfila des vêtements, se passa le visage sous l'eau, brossa ses dents, se chaussa, attrapa son parapluie et ses clés, et il sortit de chez lui. Heureusement qu'il y avait un kombini pratiquement au pied de son immeuble.

Il y entra et se dirigea presque machinalement jusqu'au rayon qui l'intéressait. Il se dit que puisqu'il était là, il pourrait essayer un thé différent pour une fois. Il avait prit l'habitude de toujours acheter celui que Koutaro buvait. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait envie de changer.

"Celui à la mangue est très bon", lança soudain une voix à coté de lui. Il tressaillit et tourna la tête pour découvrir un visage souriant. La personne attrapa une boite de thé noir à la mangue et la jeta dans son panier.

Keiji plissa les yeux, "Ah oui ?"

L'inconnu hocha la tête, "C'est celui que je préfère ! Mais peut-être que vous n'aimez pas le thé aux fruits ?"

"Hm, j'aime ça" Il prit une boite du même thé que la personne qui était venue lui adresser la parole, "Merci du conseil"

"De rien !", répondit joyeusement le jeune homme, "Est-ce que vous habitez dans le coin ?"

Akaashi tressaillit légèrement. Est-ce qu'il était en train d'essayer de faire ami-ami avec lui ? Ou pire : est-ce qu'il était en train d'essayer de le draguer ? Il hocha la tête.

"Oui. Juste à coté."

"Je viens d'emménager juste en face", continua l'inconnu bien que Keiji ne lui avait rien demandé, "Alors peut-être qu'on aura l'occasion de se recroiser !"

Il lui envoya un clin d'œil et Akaashi ne sut pas vraiment comment est-ce qu'il devait réagir. Ce type semblait assez à l'aise à parler avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Autant que l'était Koutaro.

"Je suppose"

"Je peux vous demander votre nom ?"

"Akaashi. Keiji. Et tu peux me tutoyer", répondit-il. Après tout, ils avaient l'air d'avoir le même âge ou presque.

"Enchanté Akaashi ! Je m'appelle Oikawa Tooru."

Akaashi hocha la tête, "Enchanté."

"Excuse-moi, je dois y aller. J'ai cours dans moins d'un heure alors je ferai mieux de ne pas perdre de temps. ça a été un plaisir. J'espère qu'on pourra discuter encore en faisant nos courses."

"Hm, oui."

"A bientôt alors ! Et au fait, ce sweat te va très bien~"

Et le garçon s'éclipsa après un dernier sourire rayonnant. Keiji resta immobile, un peu perturbé. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas eu le courage de dire à ce Oikawa qu'il ne venait ici que lorsqu'il lui manquait quelque chose en particulier, et qu'il faisait habituellement ses courses au supermarché.

Il baissa alors les yeux pour regarder son vêtement. Ce sweat noir sur lequel l'inscription _hooter than u_ s'étalait fièrement en lettres blanches. En disant qu'il lui allait très bien, est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire qu'il le trouvait... séduisant ?

Il serra les poings, écrasant un peu la boite en carton du thé qu'il avait dans les mains. Il se sentait bizarre. Il avait chaud et des papillons dans le ventre. Il pensa que peut-être il pourrait venir faire ses courses ici maintenant. C'était moins loin que le supermarché après tout.

Il se dit qu'au fond, il pourrait laisser à l'amour une nouvelle chance.

* * *

 _He's gotten mad and tried_

 _To throw that thing away_

 _At least a hundred times_

 _But he's got in on tonight._

"Hey hey heeey Akaashi ! Je voulais juste te rappeler que je passerai te prendre à huit heures ce soir alors sois prêt, d'accord ?"

Akaashi releva la tête alors qu'il était penché sur son bureau à dessiner, et il fronça les sourcils. Intrigué, il se leva et sortit dans le couloir pour découvrir Tooru près du téléphone, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Le châtain remarqua sa présence lorsqu'il s'approcha encore, et Keiji pu voir dans ses yeux noisette tout un tas d'émotions. Il avait l'air profondément ému. Le noiraud ne dit rien, mais il déglutit et sentit son estomac se tordre au creux de son ventre. Le message se termina, et l'autre garçon pressa la touche de sauvegarde.

"Il t'aimait beaucoup", dit-il doucement.

A ces mots, les yeux de Keiji se remplirent de larmes et il les laissa couler sans tenter de les retenir. Oikawa étira un petit sourire triste en l'attirant dans ses bras, et il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

Il savait qu'il ne remplacerait jamais ce garçon dans le coeur d'Akaashi. Il savait qu'Akaashi ne l'aimerait jamais comme il avait aimé ce garçon. Mais il savait aussi qu'il l'aimait quand même, bien que c'était différent. Qu'il avait accepté de lui donner une chance, de se redonner une chance d'être amoureux et heureux. Et il s'était promit qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, dès qu'il serait triste, dès qu'il ferait une rechute, dès que l'absence de son défunt petit ami se ferait trop dure à supporter.

Keiji lui en était reconnaissant. Il savait que pour lui, ça devait être un peu dur à vivre parfois, mais il était soulagé qu'il respecte le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais totalement renoncer à Koutaro. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais totalement lâcher prise, car il était l'amour de sa vie.

Il avait fait son deuil, il était heureux avec Tooru. Il avait essayé bien des fois de tourner la page, de se débarrasser de tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler Bokuto. Mais ce soir, il portait son sweat. Aujourd'hui encore, il ne pouvait toujours pas le quitter. Demain il écouterait encore le message enregistré, et le jour d'après, et encore le suivant. Il lui rappelait sa voix enjouée et vive qu'il refusait d'oublier, et c'était comme s'il était là avec lui.

Et plus que jamais il se sentait proche de lui.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **L'inscription sur le sweat est un jeu de mot entre hotter (plus sexy) et hoot (l'onomatopée pour le cri de la chouette). J'adore les _owl puns_. Je veux un t-shirt comme ça.**

 **Ouais. Oikawa et Akaashi. Oui je sais. Mais c'est scientifique : les _pretty setters_ s'attirent. Sérieux on peut faire plein de couples avec le _pretty setters squad_ ! Et puis bon, l'important c'est pas tant le couple que ce qu'il signifie. Le deuil, l'acceptation de refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, tout ça.**

 **MAIS LE GRAND AMOUR D'AKAASHI CE SERA TOUJOURS BOKUTO !**

 **Rascal Flatts est mon groupe préféré ever. Beaucoup de grands moments de ma vie jusqu'à maintenant se sont joués sur leurs musiques, alors ils ont vraiment beaucoup d'importance pour moi. Et cette chanson... bah elle est vraiment belle.**

 **Si vous l'avez écoutée et qu'elle vous a plu, je vous conseille aussi Feels like today, everyday, stand, forever, here comes goodbye, banjo, the day before you, help me remember, come wake me up... nan je vous conseille toutes leurs chansons en fait elles sont toutes TELLEMENT bien ! Même si je suis un peu déçue de leur dernier album (#ctmieuavan) Mais essayez à chaque fois d'avoir le clip avec, ils sont souvent vraiment beaux.**

 _ **La musique country c'est la vie**_.

 **Sur ce, à bientôt !**


End file.
